


celebrating on your knees

by fictornikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, JJ - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictornikiforov/pseuds/fictornikiforov
Summary: after every good performance, viktor likes to make yuuri feel good. after every bad performance, viktor likes to make yuuri feel good, too. viktor likes to make yuuri feel good so he gets on his knees and makes him feel good. basically, viktor blow yuuri.
also, this was the last fic i’d done before ep10 so it's the last of my YOI fics that aren't like, canon compliant.
JJ felt like a necessary content warning





	

            He’d done well. There was that nervous excitement in Viktor’s stomach that he’d come to recognize so well and Yuuri had done well and everything was a blur until just now. The focus on the important was over now, just for a few moments, as Yuuri had Viktor alone finally in their room, pulling his coat off and dragging him toward the bed. They were so impatient this time that they came dangerously close to finding a secluded bathroom somewhere – or maybe a restaurant across the road or something. But they bundled up their nerves into congratulatory cheers and consoling hugs for fellow skaters; they knew they couldn’t get caught and they knew there was something more important happening, so they rooted themselves in reality, promising chastely in each other’s ear that the minute they could get out of here alone, they would.

            He’d done well. Yuuri had done extraordinarily well and Viktor was so keyed up by it that he couldn’t wait anymore.

            His coat and suit jacket fall to the floor. Yuuri is headed for the bed, but Viktor grabs his wrist and reroutes him. They’re both too restless for gentle. And Yuuri has that glint in his eye that tells Viktor that he if says it’s okay, Yuuri is going to take whatever he wants from him right now. And Yuuri never takes too much. In any case, Viktor wants to give him everything he wants.

            He slams Yuuri against the wall beside the window. The curtains are closed they didn’t have time to turn any more lights on once they’d fumbled around to get the doorway illuminated. They’d gone too quickly inside the room. No one could see them.

            Good. The kiss and cry was for everyone else. This was just between them.

            Viktor kisses Yuuri first, pulling at the collar of his jacket, too frenzied to keep himself from knocking his glasses askew. His hair is still slicked back and Yuuri reaches to take the frames off; Viktor decides not to stop him this time. Usually he whines until Yuuri keeps his glasses on but they’re in the way of kissing and he doesn’t need to see this, really. He sees the top of Viktor’s head enough. He’s probably got it memorized at this point.

            Yuuri moans into him, their lips wet and sloppy, noisily smacking against each other and Viktor doesn’t care how lewd it sounds. Yuuri doesn’t either, for that matter. They haven’t said a word since the elevator, which they had to share with an increasingly excitable JJ who was far too focused on himself to pick up on the energy going on right next to him. Which, Viktor will realize later, is really incredible, because he and Yuuri were falling apart at that point. It’s really a testament to JJ’s passion for himself. Viktor can respect that.

            “Do you think JJ could tell?” Viktor asks, pouting when Yuuri pushes him away.

            “Why do you have to bring up JJ right now?”

            Viktor grins.

            “I was just wondering if he could tell how much I wanted you.”

            Yuuri narrows his eyes at Viktor and a small smile plays on his lips. Viktor smiles back, his hand trailing down Yuuri’s body to his dick. He brushes the back of his hand against it and Yuuri’s knees buckle slightly. He lets out a loud, satisfied groan.

            “Alright,” he says breathily. “Then show me.”

            Viktor presses his hand against him harder just before he falls slowly down to his knees. He looks up at Yuuri one last time before focusing on taking his sweatpants down, releasing his erection and grabbing the base of it immediately.

            But before he can do anything else, there are fingers tangling into his hair roughly. They pull tight at the roots and pull his head back, forcing him to stare up at Yuuri.

            “Impress me.”

            Viktor smiles knowingly.

            “Have I ever failed to?”

            Yuuri grunts in amusement. He pushes Viktor’s head forward, inviting him to suck him off, pressing his nose against his waist. Viktor strokes him a few times before he sticks his tongue out and starts to lap around the base. Yuuri sighs in approval.

            “What do you think people see when they look at us?”

            Viktor raises his eyebrows but isn’t able to answer. He pulls his head back and opens his mouth finally, closing his lips around the head of Yuuri’s dick, his tongue flicking against the head.

            “Do you think JJ sees a skating hero who gave everything up for a failing skater at the end of his career? Do you think you’ve surprised everyone?”

            Viktor moans around his cock, which makes Yuuri moan in turn. Viktor wants to hear what he’s going to say, so he focuses just on the head for the moment, waiting to take his entire length until he’s sufficiently exasperated enough.

            “Do you know what else would surprise everyone?”

            His voice is low and dangerous and Viktor feels himself start to get harder, too. This is always about Yuuri, though. Viktor prefers to keep it that way: focused purely on Yuuri and the pleasure he deserves to feel. The pleasure that Viktor desperately wants to give him.

            “If they saw you on your knees right now,” Yuuri says headily. “If they knew Viktor Nikiforov is the one who submits. And that he submits to _me.”_

Viktor starts to pant. He’s close to palming himself through his slacks, but he manages to resist still.

            “The flailing little piggy,” he says mockingly. “But people don’t say that about me anymore, do they? You can call me whatever you want, now. Well, not _right_ now. But once your mouth isn’t so full.”

            His fingers twist in Viktor’s hair again and his hips start to press forward questioningly. For all his impressive dominance and searing intimidation, he’s still _Yuuri_ , and he’s still the pure human that Viktor knew when they first met. Most of the energy during sex comes from just how badly he wants Viktor and how eager Viktor is to submit. Yuuri is the only person who has ever wanted all of him, so he’s the first person that Viktor has ever wanted to give all of himself to.

            Viktor lifts himself up a bit on his feet and swallows Yuuri’s entire dick. Yuuri finally cries out in shock, his fingers pulling desperately at Viktor’s hair. He can feel a few strands get plucked out; his hair is way too thin for pulling but he’s _never_ worried about that with Yuuri. Yuuri can pull his hair all he wants, as long as he’s still attracted to Viktor when he’s bald after all of it.

            Yuuri doesn’t say much else at the moment as Viktor starts to bob on and off his dick; his throat opening up with every thrust forward and swallowing hard around the tip every time he pulls back. He tries to lube it up with enough spit to make it feel better and the sounds that start to fill the room are admittedly a little embarrassing, but stealing glances upward to see Yuuri’s expression makes up for it.

            He really does feel good. And Viktor really does love being the one to make him feel this way. Especially after a competition. Especially after a competition that’s gone that well. Sometimes Yuuri just wants to sit in bed with him when he’s done and Viktor is still getting used to that. Not that he doesn’t want to: knowing that Yuuri sometimes simply needs his presence is possibly the most genuine thing Viktor has ever felt in his entire life. He still thinks back with utter embarrassment on the time he offered to kiss him in the car park. It was confusing to him that Yuuri wanted something _real_ and Viktor is still getting used to that. Not that he doesn’t want to.

            Despite all that, Viktor also loves sucking Yuuri off until he’s a whimpering mess on the floor. He loves when Yuuri reminds him that he’s a monster of _eros_ too. He loves when Yuuri takes him sloppily, kisses him recklessly and fucks him relentlessly. He loves fucking Yuuri relentlessly, too. But right now, he loves the way his thighs quiver and breath shakes. Viktor is good at what he does and Yuuri lets him know it.

            “Take it all,” he says softly. He’s plainly resisting the urge to thrust his hips or push Viktor’s face forward. Viktor pulls his lips back slower than usual and then takes them off altogether, lifting his head up to look at Yuuri.

            “Do you want to take it from me?”

            Yuuri looks down at him in worry.

            “Is that okay?”

            “More than okay.”

            “Are you sure?”

            Viktor can feel his eyes light up. He smiles at first, and then he tilts his head back, opens his mouth, and sticks his tongue out as far as it will go. Yuuri doesn’t move at first but it’s an undeniable invitation, and Yuuri finally can’t fight it anymore. His tight grip in Viktor’s hair is renewed with a vengeance as he pushes him forward, thrusting his dick into his mouth and thrusting forward, sending it all the way down his throat. Viktor closes his lips around it and starts to suck inwards, allowing Yuuri to control the pace.

            And Yuuri’s pace is fast and rough, just like Viktor likes it. He pulls out gently and then slams forward over and over again, Viktor’s tongue flattening against the bottom of his dick when he finally can’t hold himself back anymore, either: he starts to palm himself through his slacks and whimpers around Yuuri’s length again, drawing out another frenzied moan.

            “Is this okay?”

            Yuuri makes sure he’s okay. But Viktor doesn’t answer; he just keeps pawing at himself and whining short, staccato breaths out his nose as Yuuri fucks his face faster and faster. The sound of his cock hitting the back of Viktor’s throat fills the room and Yuuri keeps trying to pull back when it gets too loud but Viktor’s eyes roll into the back of his head. It’s not _easy_ to deep throat, but doing it still turns him on regardless, and he’s worried he might come before Yuuri does.

            But that anxiety is in vain. Just a minute later, Yuuri is making those noises that Viktor knows so well. He’s trying to finally pull out completely, even though Viktor has assured him time and time again that he doesn’t mind swallowing. But Yuuri prefers something else anyway; something that ends with Viktor’s face and hair covered in his cum, gasping for breath and he stares up at Yuuri from his knees, wide-eyed and so subservient that Yuuri is almost ready for a round two right away.

            That’s how Yuuri explained it to him at least, so when he puts his cock on Viktor’s cheek and finishes on his face, Viktor is sure to look up at him especially submissive and obedient. It makes Yuuri bite his bottom lip the way that he does sometimes when Viktor is tying up his laces, but the cry his orgasm forces from his throat pries his mouth open and he wrenches his eyes shut tight. He curses a little under his breath – sometimes in a different language than Viktor is expecting – and Viktor sits patiently, waiting for all his cum to empty onto his face, and even shoot up into his hair.

            Yuuri is always a little embarrassed once he opens his eyes again and stares down at the mess he’s made on Viktor’s face.

            He moans in humiliation and covers his mouth with his hand. He tucks himself back into his sweatpants as Viktor grins, sweat soaked through his Oxford shirt and still trying to find any sort of friction on his own erection.

            Yuuri slides down the wall and breathes heavily, biting back on his bottom lip as he stares at Viktor, slowly taking in the image of him trying to find some way to release. Viktor watches with a pleased smile on his face as Yuuri tries to catch his breath, until his eyebrows furrow and the corners of his lip pull up. He’s starting to grin like he has an idea and that’s never good.

            “Here.”

            Yuuri sticks his leg out. It takes Viktor a few seconds to realize he’s offering it to him. He’s offering him a way to get off. When Viktor stares up at him in disbelief, the smile on his face indicates that he’s joking. Viktor doesn’t like getting one-upped, but Yuuri pulls it back before he can call his bluff.

            “Come here.”

            Yuuri puts his hand out and Viktor crawls toward it, pressing his cheek against his palm and Yuuri finally leans forward and kisses him deeply, his tongue swiping against Viktor’s bottom lip.

            “You’re full of yourself.”

            “Huh?

            “You wanted to taste yourself, didn’t you?”

            Yuuri’s face seems to flush slightly but he smiles anyway.

            “ _I’m_ full of myself? You’re the one full of me.”

            Viktor grins at him.

            “Bad joke. I’m going to go take a shower. Alone.”

            “No!”

            Yuuri shouts behind him as he stands up and takes himself into the bathroom. He follows along once he manages to stand up without wheezing and Viktor’s only half-naked by the time Yuuri is behind him, urging him into the shower half-naked too, his hands behind his waist and creeping slowly towards its destination. Viktor reminds him that these trysts are supposed to be about him and him only, and Yuuri tells him to shut up.

            “When have they _ever_ been about just me? Take your clothes off and let me make you come.”

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> [xposted](https://fictornikiforov.tumblr.com/post/154445832880/celebrating-on-your-knees-info-below-the) to my yoi fic tumblr, which also has commission info on it if you are so inclined


End file.
